heroesofthestormfandomcom-20200223-history
Call of Kel'Thuzad
The Call of Kel'Thuzad (aka Obey the Call) is an in-game event for Heroes of the Storm that heralds the introduction of Kel'Thuzad as a hero. It features behind-the-scenes videos, new skins for select heroes, new portraits, sprays, Banners, and more. New hero Kel'Thuzad has faithfully served the Lich King both in life and after death. Reanimated as the Archlich of the Scourge and given domain of the Dread Necropolis, Naxxramas, Kel’Thuzad remains Arthas’s most trusted advisor and master of the cold dark. New skins A select few heroes are receiving new skins to specifically coincide with Kel'Thuzad's release: Jaina, Sonya, and Zagara. Though they aren't directly related to the Call of Kel'thuzad, other heroes have had additional skins added. New unlocks New portraits, emojis, sprays, and a mount can be unlocked. Portraits ;Progression Portrait - KelThuzad Progression.jpg|Kel'Thuzad Portrait - KelThuzad Progression 2.jpg|Kel'Thuzad ;Nexus Portrait_-_Cheerleader_Kerrigan.jpg|Cheerleader Kerrigan COTK Zagara portrait.png|Crypt Queen Zagara Portrait_-_Death_Knight_Sonya.jpg|Death Knight Sonya Portrait_-_Eternal_Star_Lich_KelThuzad.jpg|Eternal Star Lich Kel'Thuzad Portrait_-_Love_Goddess_Tyrande.jpg|Love Goddess Tyrande Portrait_-_Star_Lich_KelThuzad.jpg|Star Lich Kel'Thuzad Portrait_-_Star_Princess_LiMing.jpg|Star Princess Li-Ming COTK portrait.png|Stylized Monkey King Samuro Portrait_-_Toon_Star_Lich_KelThuzad.jpg|Toon Star Lich Kel'Thuzad Portrait_-_Vrykul_Leoric.jpg|Vrykul Leoric ;Hearthstone Portrait_-_Hearthstone_KelThuzad.jpg|Kel'Thuzad ;Warcraft COTK Jaina portrait.png|Archmage Jaina Portrait - Dark Ritual.jpg|Dark Ritual Portrait - Death and Decay.jpg|Death and Decay Portrait - Devious Dreadlord Jaina.jpg|Devious Dreadlord Jaina Portrait - Dreadlord Jaina.jpg|Dreadlord Jaina Portrait - Druid of the Flame Malfurion.jpg|Druid of the Flame Malfurion Portrait - Frost Armor.jpg|Frost Armor Portrait - Frost Nova.jpg|Frost Nove Portrait - Gluth.jpg|Gluth Portrait - Grobbulus.jpg|Grobbulus Portrait - Hellblade Samuro.jpg|Hellblade Samuro Portrait - Illustrated Dreadlord.jpg|Illustrated Dreadlord Jaina Portrait - Loatheb.jpg|Loatheb Portrait - Mr Bigglesworth.jpg|Mr. Bigglesworth Portrait - Sapphiron.jpg|Sapphiron Portrait - Stylized KelThuzad.jpg|Stylized Kel'Thuzad Portrait - Stylized Shadow Council Guldan.jpg|Stylized Shadow Council Gul'dan Portrait - Thaddius.jpg|Thaddius COTK Demon Hunter portrait.png|Toon Dreadlord Jaina Portrait - Toon KelThuzad.jpg|Toon Kel'Thuzad Portrait - WoW KelThuzad.jpg|WoW Kel'Thuzad Emojis Emojis are per pack. Emojis - Crypt Queen Zagara - Pack 1.jpg|Crypt Queen Pack 1 Zagara Emojis - Crypt Queen Zagara - Pack 2.jpg|Crypt Queen Pack 2 Emojis - Death Knight Sonya - Pack 1.jpg|Death Knight Pack 1 Sonya Emojis - Death Knight Sonya - Pack 2.jpg|Death Knight Pack 2 Emojis - Deathbringer Sonya - Pack 1.jpg|Deathbringer Pack 1 Sonya Emojis - Deathbringer Sonya - Pack 2.jpg|Deathbringer Pack 2 Emojis - Dreadlord Jaina - Pack 1.jpg|Dreadlord Pack 1 Jaina Emojis - Dreadlord Jaina - Pack 2.jpg|Dreadlord Pack 2 Emojis - KelThuzad - Pack 1.jpg|Kel'Thuzad Pack 1 Emojis - KelThuzad - Pack 2.jpg|Kel'Thuzad Pack 2 Sprays ;Warcraft Spray - Cult of the Damned.jpg|Cult of the Damned Spray - Infernals Rock!.jpg|Infernals Rock! Spray - Knight of the Living Dead.jpg|Knight of the Living Dead Spray - Meow of Mr Bigglesworth.jpg|Meow of Mr. Bigglesworth Spray - Naxxramas.jpg|Naxxramas Spray - Oh the Sporror.jpg|Oh, the Sporror! Spray - Sapphiron.jpg|Sapphiron Spray - Scourge Rush.jpg|Scourge Rush Spray = Patchwerk - Not Stitches.jpg|Patchwerk (Not Stitches) ;Stylized Spray - Condor Commander Raynor.jpg|Condor Commander Raynor Spray - Eternity Princess Valee-Ra.jpg|Eternity Princess Valee-Ra Spray - Fallen Apprentice Leoric.jpg|Fallen Apprentice Leoric Spray - Magical Gal Chromie.jpg|Magical Gal Chromie Spray - Pantharian Li Li.jpg|Pantharian Li Li Spray - Prince Va-Rian.jpg|Prince Va-Rian Spray - Queen of Evil Kerrigan.jpg|Queen of Evil Kerrigan Spray - Space Lord Leoric.jpg|Space Lord Leoric Spray - Star Lich KelThuzad.jpg|Star Lich Kel'Thuzad Spray - Star Pincess Li-Ming.jpg|Star Princess Li-Ming Spray - Stylized KelThuzad.jpg|Stylized Kel'Thuzad Spray - Stylized Monkey King.jpg|Stylized Monkey King Spray - Stylized Shadow Council Guldan.jpg|Stylized Shadow Council Gul'dan ;Animated (Cartoon) Spray - Cartoon Alarak.jpg|Alarak Spray - Cartoon Butcher.jpg|Butcher Spray - Cartoon Lunara.jpg|Lunara Spray - Cartoon Raynor.jpg|Raynor Spray - Cartoon Stukov.jpg|Stukov ;Animated (Paper) Spray - Paper Dehaka.jpg|Dehaka Spray - Paper Falstad.jpg|Falstad Spray - Paper Lt Morales.jpg|Lt. Morales Spray - Paper Malthael.jpg|Malthael Spray - Paper Probius.jpg|Probius Mounts Undead Horse.jpg|Undead Horse Quests Slay heroes in Kel’Thuzad’s name to earn exclusive rewards! This four-part quest becomes available on 9/5. Parts must be completed in order, and only one can be active at any given time. The quest will remain open until 9/25. Games in Versus AI Mode, Quick Match, Unranked Draft Mode, and Ranked Play all count toward quest goals! ;Part one *Play a game with Kel’Thuzad present on either team. *Reward: Ghoul portrait ;Part two *Achieve 30 takedowns in winning games. *Reward: Acolyte portrait ;Part three *Achieve 60 takedowns in winning games. *Reward: Necromancer portrait and spray ;Part four *Achieve 90 takedowns in winning games. *Reward: The Lich Lord portrait and banner Ghoul portrait.png|Ghoul portrait Acolyte portrait.png|Acolyte portrait Necromancer portrait.png|Necromancer portrait Necromancer spray.png|Necromancer spray The Lich Lord portrait.png|The Lich Lord portrait The Lich Lord banner.png|The Lich Lord banner Media Images Bigglesworth.jpg COTK art 2.jpg COTK art.jpg Videos Patch changes * External links *Introductory blog Category:Heroes of the Storm